Love of a Wife,Goddess and Queen
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: A conversation between the 3 Queens of Olympus,Seas, and The Underworld. Hera/Amphitrite/Persephone story. One Shot. R&R.


**Love of a Wife,Goddess and Queen**

Okay,this is like my very first. Very first. Hera,Amphitrite and Persephone story. I was thinking maybe .. Well you know these 3 Wives of Zeus,Poseidon and Hades have a talk about their Husband's and whatsoever. I barely found anyone making stories like these for the 3 Queens of the Heavens,Seas and Dead. Anyway. This will be a ONE SHOT story. REVIEWS. ENJOY!~

* * *

In Mount Olympus held a big celebration. Usually in Olympus celebrations comes like there's nothing to celebrate about. But this celebration is a Get-Together Gods Celebration. Very ritual. Very frugal. The celebration was a bit frivolous but quite the raise of the roof. The Muses danced,Apollo played the lyre,everyone chattered as they ate their food on a golden platter,everyone drank a glass of Dionysus special and very delicate Raspberry-Grape Wine,everyone was having fun. They all sat on a very large circled table. Every Gods and Goddesses encircled the table. What joy. Except for Hera,Amphitrite and Persephone. They just heard the 'unexpected-but-you-have-to-expect' conversation of their three Husbands. The 3 Major Gods talked about 'other' woman rather than their consorts. They chuckled,they tried to hit each other with their powers. It's almost like the whole place is theirs to enjoy.

Hera,Amphitrite and Persephone sighed as they heard the conversation of their Husband's. Talk about depression.

Amphitrite shrugged as she growled lightly and said,"Can't they talk about something else other than woman's slim body?". Hera and Persephone took the depression of Amphitrite as they patted her back together. Hera spoke,"Oh honey,get used to it. You know how these 3 Gods of Whores are.. They never stopped talking about 'other' woman rather than us."

"Quite the complexion. They really never stopped talking about .. - Duck." said Persephone as the three ducked Zeus' little lightning bolt that was suppose to shoot Hades. Persephone continued,"Why don't we just move this conversation up and about. Let's get a drink shall we?". Hera,Amphitrite and Persephone stood up from their seats as their husbands quickly said together,"Hera/Amphitrite/Persephone Honey,where are you going?". The three looked back at their husbands and said,"Don't you Hera/Amphitrite/Persephone Honey me!" then went to Dionysus' bar without another word.

The three sighed as they said,"3 Raspberry-Grape Wine's please Dionysus. And make it catchy and sweet."

"Mine with a cherry." said Hera.

"Mine with a lemon." said Amphitrite.

"Mine with a strawberry." said Persephone. Then all of them sighed in depression.

Dionysus realized that the three queens weren't that much up and all like the others,Dionysus then asked,"Hey,what's got you three going down to Tartarus?". Dionysus then grabbed three Glasses of Wine as he poured out his newly delicate and delicious Raspberry-Grape Wine.

"Our Husbands." grieved Persephone.

"I see.. Well. I don't really wanna get into these affairs and other things about 'love'. So I'll just leave your drinks." said Dionysus as he finished topping Persephone's drink with strawberry. Dionysus left and went to the others to serve their drink. The three stood there as they started gulping every last drop of Dionysus' Raspberry-Grape Wine.

"Ughh. Damn him. Damn our Husbands. How Unfaithful." shrugged Hera as she dropped the Glass on the table.

"I know right. For one whole day they're up and about gone then when they got home they act all innocent like nothing happened. They go all lovey dovey and seduce us and blah blah blah. I wish Mortals weren't even born." said Persephone.

"I wish THEY weren't born!" exclaimed Amphitrite as she pointed out at the three major gods.

"Erm.. Exactly what happened to you and Poseidon today?" asked Hera getting all confused with Amphitrite's decree that she wished their husbands never lived.

"Yesterday he was up and about all day gone then even at night he didn't came home. Then this morning he just got home and slept with me. He shifted his hands around me and I tried to pulverize him for being out for 48 hours. It seems like fate worst than death."

**_(Amphitrite's Flashback)_**

_Poseidon entered his and his wife's room as he placed his Trident somewhere in the room and quickly went to bed next to Amphitrite. He wrapped his arms around her as Amphitrite tried to pulverize him. Poseidon got up and said,"Sweetheart,what's wrong?". Amphitrite replied," Don't you sweetheart me! Where have been in the last 48 hours ago?!"._

_"I was out. You know. For a swim." said Poseidon._

_"Humph! Right! That excuse you always give! Why don't you go for a swim with me? Hm?" asked Amphitrite._

_"Because.. Erm.. You're always busy." responded Poseidon._

_"Busy? All I'm busy about is waiting for you to come home." said Amphitrite._

_"Really?" asked Poseidon._

_"Whatever. Good night. I hope you dream good about another sea nymph of yours. Humph!" said Amphitrite as she grabbed her crown and went out of their room._

_**(End of Amphitrite's Flashback)**_

"Y..Yep.. Never ever turned out well. He's always like that. What about you Hera?" said Amphitrite.

"You do not want to know.. It was last night when he got home late..." said Hera.

_**(Hera's Flashback) (By the way. I'm grabbing this scene from my story "It's All About The Love".)**_

_There in the heights of Mount Olympus waited Hera for her husband to come home. She sat by the fire place in her and her husband's room as she drank a glass of Dionysus' Raspberry Wine. Waiting. Imagining what her Husband must have been doing out there in the mortal world. Obviously with another mortal woman. Then,her imagination flushed away as she heard her husband say,"Hera."_

_"Where have you been?" asked Hera as she stood up from her seat and stared at her Husband. She could smell the scent of Roses and Daisies from her Husband. Yup. She knew he was out with a mortal. How Unfaithful. She thought. She could tell her husband was way far articulate. He couldn't answer her question. And so she repeated her question,"Where have you been?"._

_"I .. Uh .. Erm .." said Zeus looking down on the ground. He can't take another look at his wife. Why? He knows what was going to happen. Yelling and Arguing would be heard throughout Olympus again._

_"Well?" asked Hera now getting impatient._

_"I went to the mortal world. So what? I always do that and yet you should know that." said Zeus now turning his gaze to his wife. Those eyes. Those blue eyes. Those blue eyes he stared at on the day he got married to the woman in front of him. He could never understand why he had to make these affairs when he knows he's got a wife who won't be unfaithful to him._

_"With another woman?" asked Hera._

_"No." said Zeus._

_"Liar! You incompetent husband! Why did I even dare to marry you? Urgghh!" exclaimed Hera as she left her and her husband's room and slept in the garden instead._

_**(End of Hera's Flashback)**_

"He and His excuses are one piece of crap. How about you darling Persephone?" shrugged Hera.

"Oh would I?... Well this time I caught him. Yesterday I was just at the Elysian Fields..." grieved Persephone.

_**(Persephone's Flashback)**_

_Persephone was just one day out of the underworld for some fresh air rather than steeping inside that gloomy dark stinky underworld. Persephone went to the Elysian fields to just relax. Not minding wherever her husband may be. Probably just feeding dead souls or haggling The Fates to see his future. But her thoughts of maybe's are drowned in Lethe as Persephone heard giggling sounds. That's not good. She thought._

_She tried to find the giggling sound but she couldn't find it anywhere. Just then,she looked behind a boulder a there she saw what she never even saw before. Hades flirting.. with a NYMPH! What the Hades was going on?! Persephone mad at what she has seen suddenly exclaimed,"HADES!"_

_Hades turned his back and lipped say,"Oh crap."_

_"What in the name of Olympus are you trying to do?! Flirt with a Nymph!? You're crazy!" yelled Persephone._

_"Persephone,babe. I .. I.. I can explain!" said Hades._

_"Spare me your details you whore! How could you?!" screamed Persephone as she ran away and went out of nowhere._

_**(End of Persephone's Flashback)**_

"Oh the pain and horror. I swear if I ever saw that Nymph of his one more time I'm gonna kill him AND the Nymph!!" exclaimed Persephone.

"Men! They're such WHORES!" exclaimed Hera,Amphitrite and Persephone. Then the three started chattering words like "They'll never learn!","They're just using us!","Just because they're the ruler doesn't mean they can take advantage of their roles!","The nerve of them!", and other things we might consider as Ancient Greek bad words. Just then. Zeus,Poseidon and Hades stood up from the table and said together,

"Thank you all for coming to this wonderful celebration!".

Then Zeus claimed,"If it wasn't for our lovely wives. We wouldn't be here." Zeus,Poseidon and Hades appointed to their wives who are behind them still glaring at them. Hera,Amphitrite and Persephone then exclaimed,

"Lovely Wives? Yeah right!"

"Oh don't be such a stiff Honey! Join the celebration!" said the three major gods.

"We'd love to,_Honey_. But we think it's best if you celebrated it with your _NYMPHS_ rather than us!" yelled the three.

"What are you three talking about?" asked Poseidon.

"Were talking about your nymphs or let's say affairs you dolt!" yelled Amphitrite.

"Nymphs? Affairs? What is going on with you three?" asked Zeus.

"Oh Please! Don't act all innocent you unfaithful whore!" yelled Hera.

"What's happening to you?" asked Hades.

"Oh put a sock on it Consort!" yelled Persephone.

Zeus,Poseidon and Hades didn't know what they're Wives were talking about then after a few seconds, it hit them. They then spoke,

"You're jumping to the wrong conclusions dears."

"What do you mean jumping to the wrong conclusions?!?!" screamed the three.

"We can explain." said Zeus.

"WE DON'T WANT YOUR EXPLANATIONS!" yelled the three. Now getting really mad. Hera,Amphitrite and Persephone started throwing things at their husbands not minding the fact that all the other gods are watching in horror. The three tried to duck but they usually got aimed. Damn their Wives good aims.

"Would you just listen to us for just one Olympian minute?!" exclaimed Zeus,Poseidon and Hades.

"Fine! Speak!" the three yelled and stopped throwing malicious and sharp things at their Husbands.

"We were out all day and night because we were TRYING to find gifts for you." explained Zeus.

"You insufferable God of - .. Wait. Did you just say gifts?" asked The three now calming down in disbelief.

"Yes. Gifts. We wanted to give you gifts of apology for being so unfaithful to the three of you. " explained Poseidon.

"But what about the Nymph I saw with you?!" asked Persephone.

"She's just a friend of mine. Zeus and Poseidon told me to find some Nymphs who make beautiful jewelries. And I found that Nymph in the Elysian Fields lounging around and finding bits and twigs for a necklace she was making. I asked her to make me a golden necklace for you and she agreed. Same thing with Zeus and Poseidon. They were out all day just to find some Nymphs to help them make a gift." explained Hades as the three major gods went near their Wives and attached Golden Necklaces around their thin and petite necks.

Then suddenly the sundial struck 12:00 midnight.

"Well would you look at the time. Everybody must be home now. Good night everyone." said Zeus.

Everyone chattered 'Goodbyes' and 'See you next times' to each other as they all left except Zeus,Hera,Poseidon,Amphitrite,Hades and Persephone.

Hera,Amphitrite and Persephone played with the beautiful golden necklaces given by their husbands. The three gulped as they said,"We're sorry If we.. you know .. jumped to the wrong conclusions."

The three Major Gods smiled and kissed their Wives as they said,"It's okay. Shall we dance?".

Hera,Amphitrite and Persephone accepted their Husbands approval and danced in the middle of the room. Still hearing the wonderful composition of Ares' classical music,they danced gracefully and closely. Oh the joy. I guess it goes to show that you shouldn't judge people quickly. You shouldn't just jump to conclusions. All you need is to listen and love.

Hera,Amphitrite and Persephone sighed happily and rested their heads on their Husbands chests as they danced slowly. Zeus,Poseidon and Hades sighed happily as well as they each described their Wives.

"My Wife." briefed Poseidon.

"My Goddess." regarded Hades.

"My Queen." sighed Zeus.

"We love you." said The Three Major Gods as they led each one of their Wives to their bedrooms. Making the night still,sweet and compatible.

Yep,That really is a ..

_"Love of a Wife,Goddess and Queen."_

_("Love of a Husband,God and King.")_

_**THE END .... :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_How'd ya'll like it?_

_REVIEWS PLEASE! ~_

_PS. I would like to thank my Reviewer, 'YourSweetestDownFall' for telling me about some missing words. Yes I did saw those missing words. I already corrected them. Thank you very much 'YourSweetestDownFall'. Now if any of you see some wrong details,please review and I will correct them. :D  
_

_-EMPG22HoPe  
_


End file.
